


Make You Believe

by LittleLynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek thinks he isn't worth it, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Prompt Fic, Stiles plans to prove that he is, feels fluff then smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Derek, the better Stiles got to know him, was that he genuinely seemed to think that he was worthless. The other thing about Derek, was that the better Stiles got to know him, the more it was obvious to him that Derek was, in fact, worth everything. At least to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Believe

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:  
> Anonymous asked a question:  
> Hi I was wondering if you could do a Sterek fic based off of the song "Make You Believe" by Little Mix? You don't have to but I was listening to the song and it gave me Sterek feels 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt :) I really enjoyed writing it and I hope the final product is what you wanted!
> 
> You can listen to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-toCT-hqIY)

 

The thing about Derek, the better Stiles got to know him, was that he genuinely seemed to think that he was worthless. The other thing about Derek, was that the better Stiles got to know him, the more it was obvious to him that Derek was, in fact, worth _everything._ At least to Stiles.

Stiles blamed Kate. Because he had absolutely no doubt that it was entirely her fault.

Peter sometimes told stories about Derek before, well, just before it all. And it’s literally like he’s describing a totally different person. And then, he actually met younger Derek (seriously his life has gone beyond weird) and he was just so much _fun_.

The Derek Hale that Stiles knows (he resolutely tries not to think of him as _his_ Derek, because that is tragically not true) uses his assholish façade to cover the fact that he doesn’t know what he is doing and is a sad wolf who just doesn’t think he’s worth it.

Well. Stiles plans to change that, for good.

Stiles’ crush on (which is a delicate way of say he’s totally in love with) the local big bad wolf is a complete non-secret. It’s such a non-secret that it is in fact a bit of a joke. But that is one of the many downsides of having a bunch of supernatural beings for friends: it’s really hard to lie.

They had teased it out of him when they’re stupid super-hearing had told them that Stiles was lying when he had said that he wasn’t interested in anyone. No one had bought it when he’d said Lydia either; that ship sailed ages ago. So they’d bugged him until they’d worked it out – as all nosy friends do. Lydia had brought the possibility of Derek into the mix and bam Stiles is red as a beetroot and Derek in the corner just looked startled.

Derek had been pretty nice about it really, not even teasing him. Which didn’t actually help, if Derek had been a proper mean asshole about it maybe Stiles would’ve gotten over it, but no. He had to be all adorably awkward and then gentle about it.

Although, Stiles should probably thank him for that, because it had led him up to yesterday’s discovery.

Now, Stiles may not have super-hearing like the others. But it didn’t mean he wasn’t capable of overhearing conversations at all. In fact, when a certain Sourwolf was having a pretty loud argument with his sister just on the other side of the sliding door of the loft, it was pretty easy to overhear – and to not get heard in return.

“Cora just drop it! I haven’t asked for your opinion because I don’t want it!” Derek growled.

“Not the alpha anymore bro, which means you’re getting my opinion weather you want it or not and there is jack-shit you can do about it.” Cora bit back. “And who else is going to set you straight? Peter? I can’t see that happening.”

“This is what I mean! Our entire family is dead. You are all I have unless you count Peter, and he’s not exactly Peter anymore is he?! I am not good for him, I’m not good for anyone! I killed Paige, Kate and Jennifer both turned out to be psychopaths who tried to kill my whole family and a good portion of my friends – my new pack.” Derek threw back, and it tugged at Stiles, none of that had been Derek’s fault. Admittedly he had been seriously unlucky in the whole girlfriend department, but every time he had been being manipulated.

“Oh boohoo. Change the record Derek. I lost my family too you know, and I never, ever, blamed you. Not even for a fucking second. I blame Kate and I blame Peter and I blame seriously shitty luck. Not you. So I think it’s finally time to quit this parade of self-sacrifice and hatred you’ve been on for the last seven years and buck up!”

“Cora it’s not that simple. I’m, I _can’t_.”

“I’m not saying you have to magically stop being sad about it! I certainly haven’t. But that doesn’t mean you don’t get to enjoy yourself. You deserve good things Derek, you deserve to get what you want but you’re constantly stopping yourself. Are you punishing yourself?”

“No, it’s more complicated than that Cora.”

“Is it? ‘Cause explain it to me Derek because he is breaking his heart over you and he might not be able to see it, but I know you feel the same. So why force yourself not to!” Stiles wondered who ‘he’ was, he was caught between feeling sick to his stomach at Derek liking someone else, and completely relieved that Derek had a shot at being happy again. He wasn’t entirely sure what he felt.

“He’s seventeen Cora! I will not be like her. I just won’t.”

“Do you plan on manipulating him through sex so that you can burn his family alive?”

“Of course not!”

“Then congratulations Derek, you continue to be nothing like that psychopath. Any other excuses? Or are you all out?”

“I’m not good for him Cora. He’s fucking laughter and happiness and I’m just broken. He doesn’t need me dragging him down, he’ll thank me for it one day.”

“And have you asked him? Cause I don’t know if you noticed, but he was possessed by an evil fox demon not very long ago. I’m pretty sure he’s not all sunshine and daises after that. Besides, you’re actually good for each other, we can all see it. It’s just you that’s being deliberately blind.”

Stiles stood stock still. In fact he wasn’t entirely sure he had actually taken a breath in the past few minutes. They had to be talking about him. Seriously how many people did they know that were seventeen and had been possessed by a Nogitsune lately!? But it couldn’t be him, could it?

He guessed Derek was actually quite nice to him, there was now much less physical violence (if he was being honest he missed the wall slamming just a teensy bit). And Stiles had literally lost count of how many times they had saved each other’s butts (well, it was a very lovely butt).

“Derek can you just admit that you’re just fuckin petrified like the rest of us when it comes to our crush? Admittedly you have more reasons to be scared, but do you really think Stiles would ever hurt you? Like do you seriously think the little pipsqueak wouldn’t throw himself in front of a gun for you?”

“But I don’t want him to! This is what I mean. He’s worth so much more than me, and death just seems to follow me around. I don’t want Stiles anywhere near that.”

Oh god. He just said his name. There was not some kind of communication breakdown going on. Derek actually like, _liked_ him.

“So instead you’re just going to continue your policy of throwing yourself in front of any gun in the hope it might be laced with wolfsbane and hit the right mark.”

“Cora don’t say that. That’s not what I’m doing.”

“Really? Cause it’s what it looks like to me.”

“It’s just. Something is always after everyone. After Scott or Kira or Liam or you or Stiles or the pack.”

“Yeah. But do you know what, they’re all capable of taking care of themselves.”

“But it’s usually my fault there’s something after us anyway.”

“A) that is not true, your being a melodramatic cry baby. And b) that does not mean you have to go looking for dangers just so you can sacrifice yourself _._ ”

“I’d rather it was me than them. I’m not worth it.” Derek said resignedly and Stiles heart broke a little.

“I know a lot of people who would disagree with that. And I’m only one of them.” Cora said softer now. “You would never hurt Stiles would you?”

“Of course not.”

“Then stop trying to get yourself killed. Because I promise you, that would devastate him.”

“I’t wouldn– ”

Stiles didn’t catch what Derek said last because he was already making his escape down the stairs, the conversation had clearly been winding down, and he hadn’t wanted to get caught eavesdropping.

He made it home, mulling over everything that he had just overheard and pulling together a plan.

Which is why he was now heading back over to the loft with various stuff shoved into the back of the jeep. He crammed all the stuff into a cardboard box and made his way up the stairs to Derek’s, and when he got there he kicked on the door as his arms were full.

“What is it Stiles?” Stiles wondered if he knew it was him from his heartbeat or from scent. He kinda wanted to ask, but there were more pressing things to do at the moment.

“Can you open the door? My arms are full.”

A second or two later and the door was being dragged open to reveal a fairly haggard looking Derek. Stiles hadn’t known that werewolves could actually look less than perfect unless they had just gotten out of a fight, or were being poisoned with wolfsbane. Stiles guessed the conversation Derek had had with his sister yesterday had taken its toll, but still he felt he should check Derek wasn’t actually ill.

“Dude, you alright? Not looking so good.”

“I’m fine, just didn’t get any sleep, even werewolves struggle without sleep. And don’t call me dude.”

“Sure I don’t need to take you to the vets?” Stiles smirked, Derek growled at him, but that had never really scared Stiles, so he just laughed.

“What’s in there?” Derek asked motioning with his head to the box.

“You are about to find out. Now, please sit down and try to shut up for as long as possible.” Stiles announced, shoving Derek (which was like trying to shove a brick wall – a brick wall made of delicious muscle no less).

“Stiles, wha–”

“Uhuh! I said shut up.” Stiles shouted over him, waving his arms around in a way that was supposed to indicate for him to stop talking immediately. It must’ve worked because Derek finally sat down on his sofa and looked at Stiles expectantly.

“Remember, do not speak. Just roll with it. Okay?” Stiles added when Derek just looked at him like an annoying mouse – seriously why does Stiles like this guy? Oh, right, because he has a heart the size of the sun, his dry humor is hilarious and just enough of an asshole for it to be interesting.

Eventually Derek nodded and Stiles reached into the box and drew out a picture Stiles had found on Erica’s phone, after she had died. It was a shot she had clearly taken herself, it only had the corner of her eye, eyebrow raised pointedly as she took the photo of the scene behind her, were Isaac, Boyd and Derek were asleep in a small puppy pile.

Derek’s face melted at the photo, a strange mix of sadness and happiness crossing over his face.

“No matter what happened in the end. You helped them, you made them happy. You took Isaac away from an abusive father, you cured Erica’s epilepsy and you gave Boyd a pack. I know for a fact that not a single one of them regretted you turning them. You gave Isaac a home, and now he’s in France and applying to some of the most prestigious colleges in Europe. You saved him.”

Stiles could tell that Derek was about to speak so he quickly handed him the next item, which was just a scrap of paper with a number scrawled on it. Derek looked up at him quizzically.

“That is a rough estimation of the amount of times I think you’ve saved or helped to save my dad.”

Again before Derek could find any words Stiles thrust the next item at him. A picture of Cora.

“Cora. She would be dead if you hadn’t risked your life and given up your alpha status for her. I am not condoning how often you risk your life, but that one was a good call.”

Stiles pulled out a bullet and tossed it to Derek.

“The only reason I know how to cure wolfsbane poisoning is because of you. And I can’t tell you how many times I’ve saved Scott that way.”

Stiles then put a vaporizer on the sofa next to Derek.

“Another way Scott would be dead if it wasn’t for you.” Stiles pointed out, recalling Victoria Argent’s attempt to poison him with it.

A pair of cracked sunglasses came out of the box next.

“You are the only reason we lasted five minutes against the alpha pack. Winning was a joint effort definitely, but we’d all have been long gone without you. Ennis would’ve killed Isaac and Scott that first time if you hadn’t got them out.

“I don’t have an item from it, but Chris told me about when you two were arrested and there was a bomb in the station, how you took all of the glass into your back and saved his life.”

Stiles tossed one of the guns Chris had left them with over to Derek (it wasn’t loaded).

“I might have been possessed at the time. But I remember when Chris had the gun to my head. And I remember the Nogitsune _knowing_ instinctively that it wasn’t my dad and his gun that was going to stop Chris if he went to shoot; it would be you. You could do it fast enough. It was what made the Nogitsune so bold then. Is it true?” Derek just nodded slowly, like he wasn’t sure what was happening. “Yeah, I thought so. Even if at the time you probably should’ve let him shoot me, I’m glad you didn’t.”

Next was a far less serious lacrosse jersey.

“I am absolutely certain that the only reason our school is winning any lacrosse is because half our team are werewolves and we thank you for teaching them the control not to kill us all on the field. Coach Finstock would probably kiss you if he knew and ask you to bite the rest of the team.”

Stiles paused this time, long enough for Derek to look adorably lost and try to puzzle out a sentence.

“Stiles, I don’t, I don’t understand wha–”

Stiles cut him off by finally passing Derek the King from the chessboard he uses to keep track of everyone. Derek took it gently and looked up at Stiles, recognizing that that was his piece, but confused nonetheless.

“There’s a reason you’re this piece you know. We’d fall apart without you, wouldn’t last ten seconds.”

“Yes you would. I’m no– ”

“Nope.” Stiles stopped him, then stared reeling off on his fingers, “Me, Scott too many times to count, Isaac, Cora, my dad, Chris _Argent_. The whole freaking pack. The only reason any of us are still here is because of you. We can’t afford to lose you, _I_ can’t afford to lose you. And I will keep coming back with even more stuff until you finally believe it, even if it takes my entire life.

“Kate was not your fault. End of. Jennifer was not your fault. End of. You are worth so much more than you think, and the only one who doesn’t see it, is you.”

“Stiles, why are you doing this?” Derek asked quietly.

“Because I’m completely in love with you you giant moron! And I want nothing more than for you to realize exactly how important you are to everyone around you.”

“You’re in love with me?”

“Um, well, yeah.” Stiles answered awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh. Why?” Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous, adorable, lost confused puppy look on Derek’s beautiful face.

“Because, you’re selfless, and kind and have the biggest heart in the world – even if you don’t like to admit to it. You’re an asshole, but the perfect amount of asshole, so it’s fun. Also you’re smoking hot, which doesn’t hurt.” Stiles commented with a ridiculous waggle of his eyebrows, getting a quirk of laughter out of Derek – Stiles would happily spend the rest of his life trying to make Derek laugh and smile.

“Besides, there’s only so many times someone can save someone’s life before they inevitably fall in love.” Stiles finished.

“Agreed.” Derek spoke softly, obviously trying to convey something more, but Stiles wasn’t quite sure what he meant. It must’ve shown on his face because Derek was standing up and speaking as he got closer to Stiles.

“You saved me from Kate’s bullet. You let me hide in your house when I was on the run. Christ Stiles, you held me up for two whole hours in a pool to stop me from drowning.”

“You mean, you feel the same?” Stiles asked hesitantly, knowing someone had a crush on you did not mean they were in love with you, but from what Derek was saying...

“Yeah. Yeah I do.” Derek replied quietly, crowded into Stiles’ space.

“So why didn’t you say anything before?” Stiles asked, genuinely curious, referring to when everyone found out about his little (massive) crush.

“I guess I was scared. I didn’t think I was good enough for you, still don’t.”

“Yes you are.” Stiles protested.

“But now when I say it I guess I mean that it’s because no one will ever be good enough for you.” Stiles blushed and Derek grinned before ducking in and pressing his mouth against Stiles’ in a soft kiss that soon turned deep.

Derek’s big hands were cupping Stiles’ face while Stiles’ were sneaking under the hem of Derek’s think shirt and running up his chest.

“You’re only seventeen.” Derek stated, but he was breathing heavily as he buried his head in Stiles neck and inhaling deeply.

“Correct.” Stiles answered, pushing up Derek’s shirt even further.

“We shouldn’t.” Was all the weak protest Derek could muster.

“We definitely should. If you want to, that is.” Stiles ended hesitantly, suddenly unsure. He had been very aware of the vast droolworthy hotness of Derek since day one, and all he really was was lanky flailing limbs.

“No, I do. I definitely do.” Derek replied with conviction, emphasizing it by sucking what would be an impressive hickey into his neck.

“Well in that case…” Stiles grinned, as he tweaked one of Derek’s nipples, making him grunt and rock forward into Stiles hip. Where Stiles could tell that he was already hard (and was infinitely less embarrassed about having straining boner already, just from some kissing). Stiles could also tell that the werewolf was not small, not even average, by any stretch of the imagination.

Derek started backing them in the direction of his bedroom, stopping to push Stile up against various walls and continue his assault on his long neck on the way there. He was going to have to invest in some scarfs. Or he’d wear them like the freaking medals of honor they were as _Derek Hale_ was the one giving them to him. And the beardburn that was unquestionably going along with them.

By the time Stiles felt the back of his legs his Derek’s large bed, both their shirts were a thing of the past and they were back to kissing ferociously as Derek palmed his ass through his jeans and Stiles buried his hands in Derek’s soft hair. (It was in fact way softer than it had any right to be really).

Derek was practically sucking on his tongue in a way that probably shouldn’t be hot but absolutely was as he undid the fly of his trousers and pushed them down his legs. He then pushed Stiles back onto the bed and ripped them the rest of the way off, along with his socks.

Stiles shivered as Derek shucked his own jeans and practically stalked up the bed towards him. Derek bit on his bottom lip as he dropped his hips down, rubbing them together through the thin cotton of their underwear. Stiles let out a whine that he should probably be embarrassed about as Derek rocked against him far too slowly to offer any real relief, instead just making him more desperate.

“Come on Derek.” Stiles pleaded, bucking his hips up and rubbing with more force against Derek.

Derek let out a growl and rid them both of their underwear, apparently just as desperate as Stiles if his frantic movements and the way he was now leaking against Stiles’ hip were anything to go by.

“Turn over.” Derek whispered into his ear, his voice low and breath hot against Stiles.

Stiles complied (obviously. Seriously who wouldn’t comply if Derek Hale asked them to turn over). A small amount of nervousness hit Stiles when it occurred to him that his fingers were way smaller than Derek and he was a complete virgin.

“Um, Derek?” He got a low sound in return (Stiles thought that if he called it a purr Derek would probably slap him). “I feel Like I should probably let you know that I’m a virgin.” The ‘and you’re absolutely huge’ went unsaid. Stiles had no doubt that Derek would take care of him, make sure he was ready and didn’t hurt him, but still, better to mention it he felt.

“Hmmm.” Stiles felt Derek’s low rumble against his back, where he was kissing at his neck again. “Not going to fuck you. Not today.” Derek murmured, but he was reaching for what Stiles presumed was lube in his nightstand.

Derek slicked up his throbbing dick and pushed Stiles thighs together. It didn’t take Stiles long to get with the program as Derek pressed his dick between the tight channel of Stiles’ thighs. As his thick cock dragged along that sensitive bit of skin before nudging the back of his ball Stiles let out a gasp.

“When I do that I want to take my time with you.” Derek started mumbling in his ear as his thrusts got faster and Stiles’ thighs got slicker.

“Take you apart just on my fingers, make you come as I work you open.” Derek continued, Stiles moaned as Derek kept thrusting and speaking. “Then when you’re all loose and relaxed and open for me, and I won’t hurt you, then I’ll fuck you.”

Stiles moaned and Derek made a pleased sound as his hips started to snap harder into Stiles. Derek slipped an arm around Stiles’ waist and started to stroke his cock, squeezing him gently at the tip and running his hand over the slit as he jacked him, beginning a constant stream of increasingly desperate noises to fall out of Stiles’ open mouth.

It was the best thing Stiles had ever felt and it was going to be over very soon. (What?! The combined sensation of Derek’s cock between his thighs, his hand on Stiles’ cock and mouth once again on his neck was a bit much for Stiles considering no one had so much a touched his dick before this).

“Do you know what else I want to do?” Derek panted into Stiles’ ear, sounding near the edge of his restraint as well.

“What?” Stiles gasped out in response, squeezing his thighs together more tightly and being rewarded with a grunt from Derek.

“I want you to fuck me too.” Derek breathed into Stiles’ ear. And apparently that was all the imagery and sensation Stiles could take as his orgasm slammed into him and he came in ropes over Derek’s bed.

Derek let out one of those growl-purrs (or purr-growls?) as Stiles came and collapsed forward. Stiles could hear Derek grunting as he worked himself quickly with his hand. Stiles turned himself over, still panting and coming down from his own orgasm, and the sight of him spread out and no doubt thoroughly debauched in Derek’s bed was apparently enough to send Derek over the edge as well.

He came in long thick streaks across Stiles’ stomach, some of them reaching his chin before collapsing half next to, half on top of Stiles.

Stiles was half asleep in his post-coital haze when he felt something that felt suspiciously like a tongue. He opened his eyes and his dick made a noble (but futile) twitch when he found that it was indeed Derek licking up the come on Stiles’ stomach. When Stiles groaned at the sight Derek’s eyes flicked up to him and he smirked (well, as much as one could smirk when they were licking up come).

“That’s not fair.” Stiles moaned. “You can’t do that when I’m not ready to go again.”

“Don’t worry I’m not nearly done with you.” Derek grinned before coming up to kiss Stiles thoroughly again. He could taste the come on Derek’s come on his tongue – which was apparently beyond hot as far as Stiles and his dick were concerned.

“Mmm.” Stiles agreed around the kiss. “But can we take a quick nap first?” He asked when Derek left his lips to nibble on his ear, feeling about ready to drop off completely.

“Yeah. We can to that.” Derek said softly. He drew the covers back and tucked them both in, wrapping himself around Stiles and letting out a long sigh.

 

Stiles didn’t think he’d ever felt quite as happy as he did in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :) As always let me know if there is any crappy spelling/grammar/Briticisms in there.
> 
> I am open to prompts, (for a disgusting number of ships as well) just inbox me on [tumblr](http://obithefabulous.tumblr.com/)


End file.
